Falling in reverse
by anime addicted help please
Summary: ONE SHOT! Frisk knows what they have to do to keep their family safe. after a pacifist route, they know their abusive family could come and rip their beautiful life away at any moment. So they decide to do something that will mean their parents can never get them. TRIGGER WARNINGS GALORE!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! first Undertale fic, please tell me what you think. I always dislike long author notes, so I won't keep you long. Post pacifist. not too many major spoilers.**

 **TRIGGER WARNINGS:**

 **Abuse, Suicidal thoughts actions, lack of jokes from sans.**

Frisk understood what they had to do now that they were back on the surface. They _knew_ that without a doubt they would run into their "parents" before long. Frisk knew that when that day occurred there was only one thing they could do. They decided eventually, in a heartrending choice that they would stay a week with their friends, and then do what they had to.

The monsters had decided that they would make a settlement at the base of mount ebbot, houses and hotels and even a new grillby's popping up. There were all sorts of little sub-villages surrounding everything. Everyone was happy. Almost everyone that is.

The week that frisk had given themself passed in a flash. They spent the entire time just being with their friends. The first day, they spent the whole time chilling with Undyne and Alphys, watching anime, eating ramen, cooking pasta, anything they could do. They proceeded to then move onto Asgore, playing catch, spending a while drinking tea and talking. Mettaton came next. Posing, playing silly games, watching TV, and so many more shenanigans arose when they hung out with him. They then spent a day working on their dignitary duties, arranging meetings and talks, telling the tale of their journey. Then came their times with Papyrus. They spent it making pasta, solving puzzles, and cleaning. They laughed, they played, they had the best of times. That night, however, was not as pleasant.

 _They woke up on the floor of their room, lone pillow and old sweatshirt-turned-blanket beside her. They got up, and dressed, carefully choosing clothing articles from their closet, trying to find the least girly thing possible. Not a dress, was the basic. Then no pink. They were left with a pair of blue jeans and a purple t-shirt. It would do. They went down stairs, but paused when they heard screaming. They knew it would be only worse if they put it off, so they walked down there. Their parents were screaming at one another, but stopped when they saw frisk. Her mother spoke. "My daughter is not going to wherever your taking her! She's staying here and cleaning. All day." Once again, her parents reeked of booze. The argument escalated. "My SON is coming with me. No questions." Eventually, their parents approached, and the beating began. They knew it would be bad when she heard the belt, and-_

Frisk woke up sweating in her bed, trying to breathe, to think, to calm themself. They eventually succeeded, and stayed up the rest of the night.

Sans was next. Frisk never understood how they were able to hold it together for a whole day with sans, the person they considered to be the closest to themself. They talked, they went to the new grilby's, they napped, they laughed, they pranked, they joked, and frisk just went through the motions. They just hoped that Sans wouldn't notice anything. Thankfully, he didn't. Toriel said that they could stay at the skelebro's house that night, as long as they promised to brush their teeth. She agreed. San's gave her the couch, and walked off to his room. When she fell asleep, the nightmares returned.

 _The first thing they felt was the initial sting of the belt on their back, their father forcibly yanking their shirt off. He began to beat the life out of her, sending her coughing to the ground, breath becoming a hazy dream. Their mother rolled them over, and started kicking her throat. She coughed heavily, her windpipe constricted by her mother's sharp stilettos. Their father continued whipping, her mother kicking and laughing, and it wouldn't stop. the relentless abuse almost sending them off to the sweet blissful place of unconsciousness…. but no. as the black dots smeared their vision, their parents stepped back, giving them time to recover before continuing their relentless attack._

They woke up screaming, their voice hoarse from the first use in months.

SANS

He was woken up by a hoarse, loud, scream of bloody murder. The voice was to high pitched to be Papyrus, (besides, papyrus was training with Undyne. Something about emergency late night spaghetti.) meaning it could only be one person. "FRISK?" He let out a shout, tearing out of his room and down the stairs. He saw his best friend, frisk, curled up on the couch, struggling to breathe, to think. They looked up at him with hollow eyes, and sans prayed to whatever deity existed that frisk would be all right.

"Frisk? Frisk look at me. Listen." Frisk looked up at him through blurry eyes, their pupils small dots."I'm here. I don't know what you dreamed, but I know this. I am here. You are here. We are the only people in this house. I can protect you." Frisk considerably calmed down, breath coming to them now. They absentmindedly fiddled with the scar running along their collar bone.

"Kiddo, what were you dreaming about? I've never heard you speak before, let alone scream?"

Frisk closed their eyes tighter, and took a deep breath before signing to him, " **I'll tell you in a few days. I need to calm down."**

Sans accepted this, and calmed down the magic swelling in his eye. Whoever had reduced frisk, beautiful, strong frisk, to a sobbing mess would have a bad time. He was sure of it.

FRISK

Toriel had the last day. They wanted to spend as much time with their adoptive mother as possible. When they woke up, they ran to Toriel's room and snuggled with her. They then went out to the park, and just walked around together, just like the first time in the ruins. It was all frisk could do not to cry. When they got home, they make butterscotch-cinnamon- pie, just like Toriel first made for them. Frisk smiled at the familiar smell, and took a slice. She ate it with her mother.

Their week was over, and they got up early. As in, 3 am early, putting on their most comfortable pair of jeans and the old familiar stripped sweater. They grabbed their phone and put it into their back pocket, and walked towards ebbot. They began to walk up the familiar path up the mountain, going along with a sigh. It could be hours till they reached the place they were looking for.

SANS

He woke up at 6 am, the unholy hour, by a phone call. Toriel's contact flashed up onto his eyes, and he picked up, answering with a deep grumble. "hello? Sans here…" He groggily rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, stretching himself out.

"Sans? please, tell me that my child is at your house. If they are not, I do not know what I will do…" Now sans was getting concerned. It wasn't like frisk to go running off in the dead of night.

"Tori, stay calm. Frisk isn't at my house. Have you called everyone else?"

"yes! Mettaton, Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus, Asgore, Napstablook, every person on my contact list! I called you last as you hate waking up, but no one can find them. I'm scared sans! I don't want to lose another child!... Sans, do you think that-"

"TORI! They wouldn't do that to you. I'm going out to find them. I promise I'll bring them back..and you know I hate promises."

"Th-thank you sans… I am going out to search as well…."

FRISK

They were getting closer to what they were looking for. they recognized that weeping willow.

SANS

The kid wasn't anywhere in town. He had used his shortcuts to make sure of this.

FRISK

They found it. The gap where they had first fallen into the underground. They stood at the edge, peering down into the pitch black. Last time they had failed…

 _Frisk peered into the blackness, tears streaming down their face as they jumped down into the abyss. They didn't want to die… but they had to. In a moment of sheer panic, they tucked themself into a ball, minimizing the impact. they had survived._

They decided to text sans so he could come get their corpse from the abyss. he would find away. She sent the text and stood at the edge.

SANS

His phone rang out with the text tone from frisk, and he immediately picked it up and looked at the text, a sense of dread washing over him. **Mount Ebbot. The first falling point. Sorry, sans.** He ran to his shortcut to ebbot.

FRISK

Frisk peered down, and took a deep breath, before launching themselves falling off of the edge. They stuck their arms to their sides, and pointed their head down. This would be it, this is how they would die. They felt awful for putting mom and sans and the rest through such awful heartbreak, but knew it was better for them this way. At least they would never have to learn about frisks past. That was a true tear jerker.

SANS

He made it through the shortcut just in time to see frisk jumping, and throwing their head forward. That meant that they were… committing suicide? Those words refused to connect to frisk. Happy, smiling, hugging frisk. Flirting, puzzle solving, giggling frisk. Crying, nightmare wracked frisk. Frisk who fell into the underground. how did they fall?

FRISK

They felt the tug of magic at their soul and let out a sigh. They'd die in a fight. but then… they realized. it was blue magic, and gravity was pulling them up. They really wanted to use that curse word now.

SANS

He dragged the kid up out of the hole, and over to him. "Jesus Christ, kiddo… what the hell?" Frisk had jumped. It was finally registering that his friend, frisk had just tried to commit suicide… when the fight sequence started. He saw frisk standing opposite him, wearing the old striped sweater from what felt like so long ago, and with determination written all over their face.

 **Frisk is begging you to kill them.**

Sans chose the act option. "kiddo, tell me what's going on. Why are you so wrecked? Who did this to you?"

 **Frisk is on their knees, begging you to kill them.**

He once again chose act. "Kiddo, talk with me. I can help you deal with whatever nightmares plague you. Everyone just wants to help."

 **Frisk is sobbing, begging you to kill them.**

 **"** You leave me no choice… next turn… I'll do _it."_

 **Frisk is clinging to your jacket, begging you to kill them.**

Sans pulled out his phone and called Toriel. "hey Tori…. I found frisk, they're not ok… NO! they're not hurt…. Kid's started a battle with me…. Listen, we're atop mount ebbot. You need to get here. Bring everyone with you." He hung up.

 **Frisk's tears leak onto your jacket, staining the blue darker. Frisk is begging you to kill them.**

Sans decided to chose flirt, for old times' sake. Frisk didn't even giggle.

 **Frisk is begging you to kill them.**

 **Frisk is begging you to kill them.**

 **Frisk is begging you to kill them.**

Sans passed by turn after turn, letting frisk act. They did the same thing every turn without fail for 30 minutes. Tori, along with Alphys, Undyne, Asgore, Mettaton, and papyrus arrived.

 **Frisk is begging you to kill them.**

Toriel heard their child saying this. The child she loved so deeply, and tears sprang to her eyes.

 **Toriel has joined the battle.**

"M-my child? are you all right? We all love you so much, please, listen to us."

 **Frisk is begging you to kill them.**

Undyne heard this, and became filled with unholy rage, FRISK, the most determined child out there, who had beaten her in combat was reduced to a sobbing mess, begging for death.

 **Undyne has joined the battle.**

"FRISK! get a hold of yourself! We all care for you, so SNAP OUT OF IT!"

 **Frisk is begging you to kill them.**

Alphys nearly cried. She understood what it was like to want to kill yourself, and it was not a fun feeling. She knew this. She had never thought frisk would feel this way.

 **Alphys has joined the battle.**

"U-um… Frisk! I know what this is like… and you don't want this! You'll get b-better! I p-promise!'

 **Frisk is begging you to kill them.**

 **Papyrus has joined the battle.**

"Human, you are great! Almost as great as I, the great Papyrus, and that takes a lot! You should not put such greatness to an end!"

 **Frisk is begging you to kill them.**

 **Mettaton joined the battle.**

"Darling, you mean to much to all of us to lose you! I wouldn't be able to stand it if you were gone! fight, frisk, FIGHT! Fight the sadness!"

 **Frisk is begging you to kill them.**

 **Asgore has joined the battle.**

"You cannot give up just yet! Frisk, stay determined!"

 **Frisk is begging you to kill them.**

 **Froggit has joined the battle!**

 **Whimsun has joined the battle!**

 **Onion-san has Joined the battle!**

 **Napstablook has joined the battle!**

 **Frisk is silent.**

FRISK

Everyone had come. why had they come? Why couldn't they just die! that was all they wanted! They hadn't had a hard time doing that when they were in the underground… why was it hard now? Frisk spared them all. Frisk Let themselves be carried home, safe in the arms of the skeleton they trusted the most. They fell asleep in his arms

SANS

The kid was big, but he refused to set them down. Everyone went to Toriel's house, and waited for frisk to wake up. "So… What are we going to do?" Sans asked. "about frisk, I mean. I thinkwe should ask them why they did that."

Slowly everyone agreed with him. Toriel came back with butterscotch pie for everyone around. They made small talk and ate pie to distract themselves from what had been going on around them.

Frisk woke up

"Kiddo! Hey, glad to see you up. Could you tell me what that was about? Why would you do something like that?"

Frisk wrung their hands in their lap. "Could I… have some water?" Their voice was rough and scratchy, from crying and underuse. Toriel went and grabbed some watter and vrough it back. Frisk gulped the whole thing down in one go.

"To protect you all. I know that they'll find me eventually, and I don't want you all to get hurt because of my… past issues. My parents aren't the nicest people in the world…" Frisk fiddled with the long jagged scar tearing across their neck.

"My child… what did your last parents do?" Toriel's voice was low and dangerous.

Sans tried to keep his eye from burning with blue magic.

"… They hurt me." Frisk described some of the awful thing their parents had done to them, misgendering, physical abuse, verbal abuse, and so much more. "sans… this is what the nightmares were about…

Sans ran over and hugged frisk. He then stood and spoke, staring the child directly in their eyes. "If those people ever try to _look_ at you, I will beat them to bloody pulps on the street. We are adopting you. We are your family, and we'd never hurt you. got it?"

Frisk began to cry. "yes. thank you so much. Thank you. THANK YOU!" They sobbed against him.

FRISK

Their family was the best.

 **AN:**

 **reviews? I try. FIRST EVER FIC, WOO!**


	2. Chapter 2

Now that frisk new that their family was there to protect them, there was nothing to fear. They laughed and ran about with all the people they called home, a true smile never dropping from their face. At night, they still suffered through awful nightmares. But now, they could go to their mother, or to their "Dunkle" Sans. One of them would always hold frisk, and just talk. Not about anything in particular, but just talking. If it was sans, they would always find some soothing qualities in his voice, his bony fingers gently running through their hair. With their mom, frisk slept. Toriel sang gentle lullabies and ran her large hands over their back.

Today, Sans was taking Frisk to the park with Toriel. Every week on Saturday, they would go out shopping and then to the park, where frisk would play tag with some of the other kids, or would sit on the swings and let themselves fly away from the world. Sans and Toriel would talk, about frisk, or about anything that needed discussing. how to school frisk, how to handle their ambassador duties, and so many more small conversations. When they ran out of things to talk about, they would tell jokes, and laugh just as hard as they used to.

Today, frisk was playing tag with monster kid. Sans watched on from nearby, smiling when frisk was no longer it. He began chasing after frisk, laughing, and they ran. He turned to Toriel, with a smile, and said, "gee, looks like those kids are having enARMous amounts of fun!" They both laughed, when Frisk ran into a rather tall woman.

They fell, down, and stood up to apologize, when they recognized who it was.

FRISK

It was mom. They knew the smell of cheap liqueur, and the way those eyes were cold. "Faith, is that you?" That was not their name. But they knew it. That was what they used to be, the one who just sat and took it. The one their mother called them. They rolled it around in their mouth, silently. _faith._ How Ironic. Their parents had always used faith and church as an excuse for many things. To blame, To explain why their son/daughter/child was a failure in life, and so much more.

"Darling, don't you mean Frank?" The other name that was not them. The name that was their father's. What he called them. _Frank…_ this name was too hard for them. It didn't fit them either.

Then they felt the first hit.

 **Suddenly, the memories came flooding back!**

SANS

Whoever that was did _not_ just hit his kid. He got up and began to storm over, when he noticed Frisk. They were on the ground shaking, staring emptily up at the air, their eyes empty and not looking at anything in particular. Their breathing was becoming ragged, and Sans sped up. "HEY! You there, the ones punching MY kid!"

His Face was a taught mask of rage, eye sockets empty of the white dots that usually took residence there. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Toriel was now marching behind him, her eyes uncharacteristically angry. Both of them wanted nothing more than to pick frisk up and hug them until they couldn't breathe.

FRISK

 _They had no escape, they just had to sit and take it as their mother savagely began to rip and tear at them. Skin, clothing, hair, it didn't matter. They felt themselves falling apart."I-I promise- won't…."_

 _"Good. Never say another word to me, or anyone. You are mute. You cannot speak." What she didn't know was that their mother didn't want them to tell anyone of how they were beaten._

more. more. more.

 _Their father had them pinned against the wall, slowly pulling their arms further up, and holding their feet to the ground._

more.

 _Their mother clawing at their back, her sharp nails leaving trails down there back. Their father taking them to the parties and showing off his power. Their pain. Living for nothing. Jumping into blackness. Death. Resets to avoid those awful people. All the pain. Starving for two days before your parents reminding you to eat. Anything before your fall. Every second of your life._

The flashbacks finally stopped, but you couldn't breathe. You saw Toriel running towards you, a look of worry on her face as she scooped you up and held you close against her, whispering in your ear, calming you down. She loved you. You were safe now. Your family was there. "m-mom…"

The once feared woman responded with venom. "What do you want with me?"

Upon realizing this woman was your mother, sans eye begins to burn with a bright blue magic.

SANS

These were the people who he had wanted to kill so badly for so long. He started walking towards this couple with a creepy, wide grin. He began to speak, his voice dropping an octave to a deep, low grumble that sounded like an animal cornering its prey. "So then. You're the couple who beat the life out of my kid for so long that they can't even see how amazing they are. You're the reason I almost lost them. You're the reason why I have to train with Undyne to release this anger. You're the reason why my soul is burning with the unmatched desire to _kill_ you. So, are you ready for a bad time?"

The woman claiming to be frisks mother walked at him. "You will give me back my child right now!"

Toriel's face scrunched up with horror at the woman using her name for frisk, and he lost it. He drew upon the magic waiting in his soul, and sent the couple flying away at top speed. Their love was surprisingly high, but that had to have come from beating the kid. Sans smashed them around the park, bones flying after them. The couple was terrified, not knowing how to retaliate against the non-stop skeletal attacks. "Tori! Is frisk OK?" He was praying for a positive answer.

"They are OK, just shaken up…" He sighed with relief, and then sent the parents flying off to the left, not caring where they landed. he released the magic holing their souls, and turned away.

"Tori, let's go home.

FRISK

They went home, and frisk cried. They sobbed with pain and regret that this day had come. But they knew for a fact that their family would still hold them close.


End file.
